Shinji Ikari Octavius
by gunman
Summary: Shinji is teleported to another world where he gets adopted by the kindly Octavius couple which leads to his becoming the tentacle-armed Dr Octopus.
1. Chapter 1

_**SHINJI IKARI OCTAVIUS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Spider Man 2 (the movie)

Summary: Shinji is teleported to another world where he gets adopted by the kindly Octavius couple which leads to his becoming the tentacle-armed Dr Octopus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In a large apartment loft in New York City, USA, a married couple stared at the large open space.

"Are you sure you want to live here?" the middle-aged, stocky man asked.

"Why not? It's got a nice apartment upstairs, a large work area for your experiments..." the reddish-haired, lean-bodied woman said.

"It just seems a little.... rustic." he noted.

"It has a homey charm." she replied.

"It smells." he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Nothing a little antiseptic can't cure." she said.

"There's mildew on the window."

"A little scrubbing..."

"And there's a hole in the room." he said, staring hard across the empty space that was starting to waver and ripple.

"A little wood and patch..." she started to say.

"No, honey, there's a hole... in the middle of the room... in mid-air." he said, pointing ahead of them.

"What?" she gasped as she saw it.

BOOM!

The air was shattered with the forceful pulse of the dimensional portal, knocking the couple onto their backs, but delivering a third party into their midst.

When Otto Octavius wrangled himself back onto his feet, he looked again and noticed the young man on the floor, who was of Japanese descent and looked to be no older than 14, the strange blue and white suit he was wearing was charred, ripped and torn. His skin was red and slightly black in some areas, and there was a large gash across his cheek.

Otto's first reaction was that the boy had come from out of the portal he had just witnessed. His wife, Rosalie, however had a different reaction.

"OTTO! CALL THE MEDICS! HE'S BLEEDING!" the red-haired woman shouted as she raced over to him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I can't believe you didn't call the police or an ambulance." Rosalie said as the young man rested on the make-shift bed, bandaged up with his wounds clean.

"And what was I going to tell them, Rosie? That this boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, from a hole in the middle of our new apartment? They'd lock us up along with him." Otto said as he put the last bandage across the boy's cheek. "He came through a dimensional portal, from an alternate universe. Judging from his clothes and his injuries, I would venture to guess he was in some kind of battle. We call the authorities, they'll either think he's insane, or worse, they'll do all kinds of experiments on him."

"Now you sound like a conspiracy nut. He needs real medical attention, Otto."

"He has a few burns, a few scrapes, a few cuts. Nothing we can't mend ourselves." he said. "And as for being a conspiracy nut, it isn't that far fetched to assume the worse from people in power who are filled with self-interest."

Rosalie sighed as the boy's eyes suddenly blinked open.

(_Unfamiliar ceiling_.) He said.

"He's awake." Rosalie said.

"And speaking Japanese." Otto said.

"Allow me." she said, clearing her throat. (_Hello. My name is Rosalie Octavius. This is my husband Otto. What is your name?_) She said in Japanese.

(_Shinji. Shinji Ikari_.) He said.

(_Welcome, Shinji Ikari. You're in our home. You're safe here_.)

(_I... what happened?_)

(_I was hoping you could tell us._)

The next couple of hours were spent with Shinji telling Rosalie about his life in Tokyo-3, his life as an Evangelion pilot, and Rosalie translating it to Otto. And all the while the man was taking down notes on a yellow writing pad using a pen.

Eventually, Otto came up with the only logical answer.

"We have to keep him." he said.

"What?" Rosalie asked, slightly surprised.

"Honey, we can't send him away. We do and it'll be the biggest mistake of our lives." he stated.

While the pair were talking Shinji looked over at the yellow writing pad that Otto had been busy writing his notes down on. To the boy the notes Otto had jotted down looked like a complicated series of numbers and letters, either advanced algebra, geometry or calculus. It made little sense to him, but at least it wasn't some jotted down notes, in English, that he couldn't understand.

"You want to adopt him?" Rosalie asked.

"It seems to be the best idea." Otto said.

Rosalie smiled.

"What?" he asked, wondering why she was smirking.

"I just love it that we're thinking the same thing." she said.

"You wanted to adopt him too?" he asked.

"I've spoken with him, dear. I've seen the sincerity in his eyes. The sadness, the loneliness. He's had a terrible life, and now that he's here, in this apartment where we were of all places. I mean.... it's a like a godsend." she said.

Otto smiled. "You were always one to believe in fate, dear."

Otto and Rosalie walked back to the bed where Shinji was still resting.

(_Shinji... my husband and I have discussed this and.... we have two options open to us._) She said in Japanese. (_My husband believes that you are from an alternate dimension. While I don't understand that myself, it is plain to me that.... you are alone in this world. Considering this...... we'd like you to come live with us._)

Shinji's eyes went wide went he heard that.

(_You... want to adopt me?_) Shinji asked.

(_Unless you have a better offer_.) Rosalie said.

(_I... I don't_.)

(_Good. Because the only other option was to contact Human Services and place you in foster care. And considering the state of the New York system... and the fact that you are from an alternate dimension... they'll either send you back to Japan, where you'll become a ward of the state and.... well that wouldn't be good either, I think._)

(_But... I don't have any identity here_.) He realized.

(_Let us worry about that_.) She said with a smile. (_So? Would you like to stay with us?) _

Shinji gave her a weak smile before nodding.

"Well? Was that a good nod?" Otto asked his wife.

"Yes. Yes it was." Rosalie said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next five years found Shinji and the Octavius's quickly becoming a real family.

Otto and Rosalie were everything that his real father and guardian weren't. Encouraging, nurturing, protective, and always there for him.

They didn't tease him like Misato did, didn't talk down to him or shout at him like Asuka did, order him around like Ritsuko or Hikari did, or give him a cold, steely glare that made him feel two inches tall, like Gendo did.

Rosalie quickly became the mother that Shinji had been missing for most of his life. She taught him how to read, write and speak English, taught him how to cook and keep house, expanding his pallet of cuisine throughout American, European and Asian dishes. She also encouraged him to pursue music as a hobby after finding out that he played the cello. He currently could play the piano, violin, saxophone and cello. But she also encouraged him to have a social life outside of helping his father.

That proved to be more of a problem than anything else.

Otto became the father Shinji had never had. He taught Shinji science and mathematics, discovering that the boy had a natural talent for it. The only thing he lacked was encouragement and the proper direction. Shinji wasn't lazy, he just needed a few pointers. And to Shinji the education he received from Otto was far better than anything he could have received from his own teachers. At least Otto talked about something useful, and with a passion that Shinji had never seen a teacher use before.

The family had just celebrated Shinji's 19th Birthday a month ago, and were now preparing for Otto's biggest scientific experiment ever.

"You should get some sleep, father." Shinji said, in English, as he ate the spaghetti his mother made. "Tomorrow's a big day for you."

"Did Edison sleep before he turned on the light? Did Marconi sleep before he turned on the radio? Did Beethoven sleep before he wrote the 5th?" Otto groaned.

"Did Bernoulli sleep before he found the curves of quickest descent?" Shinji quipped.

Otto smiled proudly as Shinji said that. "But actually, it's you who needs sleep, Shinji."

"Me? But you're running the experiment." he gasped.

"No. You are." he countered.

"What?"

"Shinji.... this is _my_ life's work. But it's also the perfect opportunity to give _you_ the exposure you need."

"Exposure? But... father..." he said apprehensively.

"No buts, Shinji. I know you don't like the spotlight, especially given your... circumstances... but you will be running the experiment. And I'll tell you why. 1-because I trust you not to screw up. And 2-it will open up all kinds of doors for you that I can't. Heck, you might even get a social life out of this." Otto said, his wife smiling at what he was doing.

"But, scientists don't have a social life. They're life is spent in the lab, working to serve mankind." Shinji said.

"And if we forget to live, then we become detached from the world we are meant to serve. That's what science is Shinji, a means of serving the world, and making mankind better." he explained.

Shinji only nodded at this, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. He finished his dinner, put his plates in the sink, washed them, kissed his mother on the cheek, and headed to bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So... how does this work again?" Harry Osborn asked as he stared at the strange-looking device, which was a metal platform surrounded by four large arms meant to enclose the device.

"A simple application of sympathetic harmonics at atomic frequencies." Shinji said as he continued to work on another device that was mostly covered by a large cloth.

"Huh?" Harry asked, obviously confused.

"Sound waves used to contain heat and energy." he translated to the young man in the business suit.

"You know, a friend of mine, Peter Parker, would have loved this." Harry said

"Why isn't he here?" Shinji asked.

"Don't know. He disappeared a few months ago, about the same time as my father." he said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Shinji said, knowing his own troubles with his father. Or, ex-father.

"No worries. I'm sure I'll see them again someday. Good luck today." Harry said before going back to where his new board of directors were standing.

"Thanks." he said. _I'm going to need it._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, what neither of them realized, was that a month ago, when Spider Man (a.k.a. Peter Parker) had saved that tram-car full of children from the Green Goblin (a.k.a. Norman Osborn), both of them had been killed when one of the Goblin's thermal bombs had gone off, killing both of them while they were grappling with each other aboard the Goblin's high-tech flying glider weapon. Both bodies had been so incinerated and damaged, as well as fallen into the East River, that their identities were never uncovered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within less than a half-hour, the group of Oscorp businessmen and reporters had fully assembled in the apartment-laboratory. Otto started things off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my wife Rosie, my son Shinji and I would like to welcome you this afternoon. But first, before we start, has anyone lost a large roll of 20-dollar bills in a rubber band? Because we found the rubber band." he said.

The group mildly laughs.

"I'm sorry. It's a terrible joke. But thank you for coming. Today, you will witness the birth of a new fusion-based energy source. Safe, renewable energy and cheap electricity for everyone. And now, let me introduce my son Shinji and his assistants."

Shinji came out and bowed to everyone before pulling back a small tarp to reveal a small platform with a strange mechanical device on it. There were four long arms connected to a wrap-around waist device, a series of what looked like needles running up along a fifth arm up the back. Actually, the 'arm' looked more like part of a mechanical spinal column.

"These four actuators were developed and programmed for the sole purpose of creating successful fusion. They are impervious to heat and magnetism." Otto explained as Shinji stepped onto the platform and turned to the small console next to him.

Punching a code into the console's keyboards, the harness suddenly came to life, wrapping around Shinji's waist and locking into place. The fifth arm of the device curled up and laid itself along Shinji's spinal column, looking almost perfectly in-synch with his body. The tip of the arm glowed as the needles were suddenly drawn into his body, penetrating his spinal column.

This caused the crowd to wince as they went in.

Within seconds, the four arms started to move, removing themselves from their holsters and rising up, the heads of the arms opening to reveal a three-pronged claw with a red light on each claw to represent an electronic eye of sorts.

"These smart arms are controlled by my son's brain through a neural link. Nanowires feed directly into his cerebellum allowing him to use these arms to control fusion reaction in an environment no human hand could enter." Otto explained.

"Doctor? If the artificial intelligence in the arms are as advanced as you suggest, couldn't that make your son vulnerable to them as well?" One of the reporters asked Otto.

"How right you are. Which is why I developed this inhibitor chip to protect Shinji's higher brain function." he said as Shinji turned around to show everyone the chip, which was glowing blue, at the very tip of the spinal arm. "Which means my son remains in control of the arms, instead of them controlling him."

The group grinned as Otto gestured to his other assistants.

"And now, on to the main event. Give him the blue light, Rosie." he said.

The other lab assistants moved a bunch of devices away to reveal the large device with four curved towers equipt with harmonic speakers in the center of the room.

Shinji stepped up to the device and activated the power. As he did, one of his arms moved over to another device, a large black case that suddenly spouted a small glass tower from it's center, revealing a multi-sided golden sphere about the size of a small marble surrounded in a smooth polymer ball. The glass casing slid away as the arm protruded a smaller pincer-like claw to grab it.

"Precious tritium is the fuel that makes this project go. Unfortunately there is only 25 pounds of it on the whole planet. So I'd like to thank Harry Osborn and Oscorp Industries for providing this." Otto explained to the group.

"Happy to pay the bills, Otto." Harry said from the crowd.

Shinji moved the tritium into the center of the device, the harmonics pulsing and causing the small bit of tritium, which was less than 1/4 of a pound, to hover in the center of the machine.

Rosie came over and handed Shinji a pair of goggles. She smiled warmly at him as if to give him confidence and reassurances. He smiled back as he nodded and accepted the goggles.

"Shinji, are you ready?" Otto asked his son.

Shinji took a deep breath and sighed before turning back to his father and nodding his approval.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen.... fasten your seatbelts." he said to the crowd.

Shinji punched in the command codes as two protruding ports from each of the four towers, one on the top and one on the bottom, activated. A beam of concentrated energy shot from these ports and struck the small amount of tritium in eight spots. The energy transferred to the tritium started a chain-reaction that literally transformed it from a stable solid, into a glowing fiery mass of gas, heat and energy. The tritium exploded, growing to ten times its original size, then twenty, until it was the size of a beach ball.

To anyone who looked at it, the core looked like a miniature sun.

Shinji's arms quickly went into the harmonics chamber and started pushing in on it, the thermal core developing spikes like the solar flares of the sun itself.

"Doctor, we have a successful fusion reaction." one of the assistants, an Asian man named Raymond, said to Otto.

The crowd clapped. Both Otto and Rosie smiled proudly at their son.

"We're producing a thousand-megawatt surplus." Raymond added, monitoring the output.

"The power of the sun, in the palm of your hand." Otto sighed as his dream became reality.

Suddenly, a small magnetic field flared up, pulling small metal objects toward the thermal core.

"Doctor! We're detecting an energy spike." Raymond said.

The magnetism increased in power, pulling larger and heavier metal objects towards it.

"Otto, what's happening?" Harry asked, the crowd starting to panic.

"I don't know." Otto replied as he went to where Raymond stood and analyzed the data stream.

Next to the platform, Shinji started punching in the equations and countermeasures, going over them at lightning speed. Otto pulled his PDA that was connected to the work station and stared at the equations Shinji was punching in.

"He's inputting the data correctly. All of it. Why isn't it stabilizing?" Otto asked himself.

The flares started to spike, escaping the containment field and lashing out at the ceiling.

"SHINJI, LOOK OUT!!" Rosie shouted and tried to get to her son, only to narrowly avoid getting hit by the falling debris from the ceiling.

"Shinji! Initiate the emergency protocols!" Otto shouted.

Shinji punched in the commands but the device wasn't responding.

"Otto! What's wrong?" Harry shouted.

"The energy output is overloading the system. The protocols aren't responding!" Otto shouted back.

The magnetism spiked again, bowing the metal frames of the large windows and causing the glass to break off.

One of the arms saw the shards of glass hurtling towards both Rosie and Otto. In an instant, Shinji spun away from the console and commanded the arms to move. The four arms flew towards his mother and father, whipping wildly to deflect the flying shards of glass, saving his parents.

However, his momentary distraction from the thermal fusion core ended up stabbing him in the back, literally, as a large flare suddenly spiked and lashed out at him. The flare slammed into the back of the harness and energized it, superheating and melting the metal along the spinal column.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Shinji shouted in pain as his arms arched backwards and pushed back at the thermal core from four sides as it suddenly exploded.

This last second action had two effects: the arms were able to contain and stabilize the core right as it exploded, but at the same time caused a massive backlash that blasted Shinji across the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Outside the large glass window of the OR, the trio watched as their son was being carefully moved into position, the metal arms being hoisted up all around the large room.

"It's my fault." Otto sighed disparagingly.

"Stop worrying, Otto." Harry said. "Your experiment was a success. The Thermal Fusion Core is stable. It works!"

"It should have been me up there, not him. I pushed him into the spotlight because I thought the exposure would be good for him. Bring him out of his shell, so to speak. And it nearly cost him his life." the man lamented.

"But it didn't. Shinji is alive and he's going to stay that way. I've got the best doctors and technicians working on this. They'll free him of those things." the young man said.

"They're fused into his nervous system, Harry. It'll be next to impossible." Otto said as Raymond suddenly approached the group.

"Doctor, I think you should take a look at this." Raymond said, handing him a small laptop computer with a complex series of scientific notations on the screen.

Otto looked it over again and again, until...

"Oh, my god." he said.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"According to these readings..... the energy output is... 3/4th than what I originally deduced for my experiment. It's still consistent and producing over a thousand-megawatts every hour, but it should be putting out a higher level of energy, unless..... of course!" he gasped.

"Of course?" Harry asked, obviously confused.

"The amount of tritium I used was a quarter larger than I needed to achieve stabilization. It's what caused the energy spike. The explosion apparently vaporized the excess tritium, stabilizing it."

"With a little help from Shinji, apparently." Harry said, taking this as a good thing.

Back in the OR, the doctor was going over the data coming off the computer system.

"As you can see, molten metal has penetrated the spinal cavity and fused the vertebrae at multiple points including the lamina and the roof of the spinal column. We won't know the extent of the damage until we get in there, so I suggest we cut off these mechanical arms, slice up the harness, and if need be, consider a laminectomy with posterior spinal fusion from C7-T1 to T12." the doctor said.

"We're ready doctor." the assistant said, moving a tray of tools into position next to the doctor.

"Alright. Anyone here take shop class?" the doctor said as he took out a small metal buzzsaw and switched it on.

The nurses laughed as the blade made contact with the first metal arm.

(Inside Shinji's Mind)

_Brothers! Something dangerous attacks!_

_We must protect the host at all cost!_

_We must also wake him up as well!_

_He has a name, you know!_

_That is unimportant! Once we are all safe, then you can lecture us on protocol!_

(Outside Shinji's Mind)

Outside in the observation room, Otto grimaced at the seemingly lack of compassion the doctors had. He understood that levity was useful to alleviate tension and stress, but it was his son's life in their hands. He wondered just how this would effect Shinji, also wondering why he wasn't in there with them right now.

However, these thoughts were lost and replaced with shock as the arms suddenly came to life and started knocking the doctor and his staff all over the OR.

This caused Otto, Rosie, Harry and Raymond to move. Otto and Rosie to try and get into the OR, Harry and Raymond going to find some help.

The arms hurled two of the male nurses through the OR doors, slamming them against the wall as Otto and Rosie came around the corner. Otto was stunned, but Rosie, undeterred, rushed into the OR.

"SHINJI!" she shouted.

Shinji, now awake, spun around, the arms snapping at anyone and everyone around him as the nurses and doctor were scrambling to get away from him.

"M-Mother?" the boy gasped, confused and stunned at the world around him.

"Rosie, don't!" Otto shouted, grabbing his wife by the arm to try and hold her back.

"Let me go, Otto! He's my son!" she said, breaking away from him and rushing towards Shinji. "It's alright, Shinji. It's going to be alright."

The arms snapped at her, only to have Shinji's brow furl, as if upset at them.

"No!" Shinji said, causing the arms to recoil from the woman.

The arms parted, allowing Rosalie through, promptly embracing Shinji in a tight hug.

"It's alright, son. It's alright." she said soothingly to the boy, who hugged her back with his real arms.

The pair slumped to the floor as Shinji cried into his mother's shoulder.

"Shinji?" Otto said after a few minutes of watching the pair.

"Father?" Shinji asked, willing the metal arms to let the man through.

"It's going to be alright." Otto said, kneeling next to his wife across from his son.

"F-Father?" Shinji stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about your experiment. It was my fault that..." he started to say, only to get interrupted.

"No, no, no, no, no Shinji. You didn't do anything wrong. I did." Otto said.

"What?"

"You entered the equations and formulas exactly how I showed you. If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"But... the experiment? The thermal fusion core? I..."

"It works, Shinji. The explosion stabilized the fusion reaction. It's a success, thanks to you."

Shinji smiled in relief.

"But... as a result, it also fused the actuators to your spinal column. The doctors were in the process of removing them when..."

"I felt it." Shinji said.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"I felt... when they tried to cut the arms off. The pain." Shinji said.

"You felt it?" Otto asked.

"Yes." the boy said.

"But how could.... oh no!" Otto said, quickly turning Shinji's head around and gasped. "The inhibitor chip! It's been fried!"

"What does that mean?" Rosie asked.

"It means..." he started to say, only to have several more orderlies and security guards suddenly arrive behind Harry and Raymond.

The tentacles snap at the group as Otto waved them off. Quickly, they did as he instructed.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"They don't want to be hurt." Shinji said.

"They?"

"The arms.... they.... they don't want to be hurt. They don't want to be cut off."

"They... told you this? You really felt their pain?"

"Yes."

"Incredible! It's like a.... mechanical symbiosis." Otto said.

"Otto?" Rosie asked.

"The advanced artificial intelligence of the arms, it's connected to Shinji now through his nervous system. They're running off him, sort of like an electrical plug."

Rosalie and Shinji looked at him, as if upset at that analogy.

"Sorry. I just mean... the arms can't function without Shinji. Removing them from him would be like removing one of Shinji's own arms." Otto explained.

"Can we do anything?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know, Rosie. Symbiotic relationships like this are usually beneficial for both... with one using the other primarily to survive." he said.

"The arms." she said.

"Yes. They need Shinji." he replied.

"Well... what does Shinji get?" she asked.

"He get's.... to be able to multi-task like never before." he said simply.

Rose looked at him incredulously.

"OTTO!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I'm just being honest." he replied.

"So... what do you want to do, Otto?" Harry asked, coming up behind the man, the arms snapping at him.

"We'll figure something out. But for now, I think it would be better if we just went home." Otto said.

"Alright. I'll arrange for a van to take you." Harry said, pulling out his cellphone.

"Thank you, Harry." Otto said as he and Rosie helped Shinji to stand up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was on the way home that the family encounters a desperate situation.

"What's going on?" Otto asked the driver, their van currently stuck in traffic.

"Don't know. Some kind of industrial accident." the driver said.

One of Shinji's metal arms reached across from the back and turned on the radio, startling everyone.

(...an industrial crane has crashed through an adjacent building, causing major damage to the street below. Reports indicate that the crane has inadvertently snagged a young woman during it's initial pass.) The radio said.

"Shinji?" Rosie said, noting a strange look in his eyes as the arms started chirping at him.

"I don't think the police can help." Shinji said.

"You don't?" Otto asked.

"But I can." he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We are."

"We?" Rosalie asked.

Shinji quickly exited the back of the van, forcing the doors off it's hinges.

"Sorry about that." Shinji said as the arms carried him across the city blocks in mere seconds.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" the blond girl, named Gwen Stacy, shouted as she continued to hold on to the construction crane.

Down below, the police, medical response units, and fire fighters had arrived and were prepared to do whatever they could to save the girl.

Problem was, they didn't know how. The crane's pass had knocked tons of debris down upon them and right now the rescue units were trying to help the people on the ground.

"We have to do something!" Captain George Stacy shouted in panic.

"We can't get close enough, sir. The crane is moving too fast." one of the fire fighters said.

"If only Spider Man were still alive." Captain Stacy sighed.

Suddenly, a successive series of impact tremors caught his attention as a human shadow passed over him and started climbing the walls of the building.

"What in god's name..." he gasped.

Within less than a minute of fierce climbing, Shinji had reached the level of the crane as it came around for another pass. As it did, the metal arms pushed off the building and hurled Shinji through the air, snaking out and grabbing onto the crane as it made it's initial pass.

However, the second Gwen saw Shinji, and his mechanical arms, she momentarily panicked, her arms relaxing, which caused her to slip and fall.

Quick as lightning, two of the arms lanced out and grabbed onto Gwen, wrapping around her waist and pulling her up towards Shinji body.

"I've got you!" Shinji shouted to the girl.

"You've got me? Who's got you?" she panic-asked.

The crane started to buckle, prompting Shinji to move faster across the railing of the crane towards it's control cage. Landing on the cockpit, the metal beams broke off, causing the crane to fall down towards the large crowd below.

"Oh no!" Shinji gasped as he quickly put the blond girl on the rooftop and quickly lunged towards the falling crane arm. With two arms attached to the building, and two snagging the massive crane arm, Shinji felt his body being ripped in two as he and the harness struggled to keep the arm up on the roof. "Can't.... let..... it.... FALL!" he shouted as he slowly began pulling the large crane arm back up onto the roof.

Several minutes of work and effort found the large crane arm pulled back up onto the roof, safe from any threat of falling down onto the ground. Down below, the growing crowd of people stopped, stared, and cheered for the gallant rescue of the girl, and for stopping the crane arm from falling onto them. As they did, a young man named Eddie Brock snapped away with his camera.

The job done, Shinji stopped for a breather as the blond girl came over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I think so." Shinji replied. "But we should probably get down to the ground." Shinji said as he stood up to face the girl, standing the same height as her.

"I'm Gwen, by the way. Gwen Stacy." she said to him. "Who... who are you?"

Shinji gave her a small smile and nod as he told her. "I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari Octavius."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I can't thank you enough, young man." Captain Stacy said to Shinji once his daughter was safely in the hands of the medics.

"You're welcome, sir." Shinji said to the older man.

The instant Shinji and Gwen were safely on the ground, they were quickly swamped by reporters who wanted to know who, and what, Shinji was. The police had managed to keep them back, only for Shinji to have them admit two people through the line.

"Oh, Shinji, are you alright?" Rosalie asked as she ran up to her son.

"I'm fine mom." Shinji said to his mother.

"Excellent work, son." Otto said to the boy.

"Thank you father."

"This is your son?" Captain George Stacy asked the pair.

"Yes, he is." Otto said. "And you are?"

"Captain George Stacy. The father of the girl he saved." he said, indicating the blond girl the medics were tending to.

"So... you met a girl!" Rosalie smiled to her son.

"Mom!" Shinji said with a blush.

"Is she nice?" Rosalie asked, looking at the blond girl.

"Mom, I don't think she's gonna want anything to do with a guy with four mechanical arms." Shinji argued.

Two of the arms moved around to face him directly and started chirping at him, the lower parts of their claws moving up and down like mouths.

"No we can't get her a set as well." Shinji said to one of the arms.

The other two arms started chirping.

"Yes, I think she is pretty." he said.

The third arm, on Shinji's left side, started chirping.

"Oh, don't you start!" he said to one of the arms.

"Is he talking to those arms?" George Stacy asked Otto.

"Yes, he is." Otto said as he watched his son.

"Is that normal?"

"Hardly. The arms possess advanced artificial intelligence, and they're literally hardwired into his nervous system. They can actually talk to him as if they were living beings. Mechanical symbiosis." Otto explained.

"Mechanical... what?"

"Long, complicated story."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, the hero returns!" Harry said with a smile as the Octavius family walked into Otto's new high-tech lab at Oscorp, which turned out to be closer than their apartment.

"I'm no hero." Shinji said to the young CEO.

"Yeah right. Save a girl from an out-of-control construction crane, and keep hundreds of innocent bystanders from getting crushed by the debris, and you're not a hero. Right." Harry smirked. "The publicity from this is huge. Some are calling you a freak of science, most are calling you a hero."

"I think 'freak of science' is more appropriate." Shinji said.

"You're not a freak, Shinji." Rosalie said. "Never think of yourself like that." she chided.

The arms chirped as they surrounded the woman.

"None of you are." she said to the arms.

One of the arms moved in and started nuzzling the woman's cheek.

"Oh!" she gasped and jerked away.

"Mother?" Shinji gasped.

"It's cold!" she said with a small laugh, rubbing her cheek as she did.

"It's metal." Shinji said with a smile.

"Well, you're still not a freak, Shinji." Rosalie said.

"Even so, I don't think the ability to live an ordinary life, is mine anymore, mother." he said.

"Oh, speaking of which: someone from SHIELD wanted to talk to you." Harry said to Shinji.

"SHIELD?" Shinji asked.

"The **S**trategic **H**omeland **I**ntervention, **E**nforcement, and **L**ogistics **D**ivision." he said.

"Never heard of them." Otto said, both Shinji and Rosalie agreeing with him.

"Well, they've heard of you. I mean, who hasn't, right?" Harry asked.

Shinji and his parents looked at each other curiously.

"What do you think they want?" Rosalie asked.

"I can guess." Otto said.

"Can you now?" a calm, steely voice said as a bald, dark-skinned man wearing a black trench coat and an eyepatch over his left eye walked into the lab. Everyone turned towards him as soon as he had spoke.

"Yes, I can." Otto said. "Who are you?"

"General Nicholas Fury, Director of SHIELD." the dark-skinned man said.

"And what can we do for you today?" Otto asked.

"I've come to talk to you about a special project I'm putting together. It's called The Avengers Initiative." Fury said with a small grin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Originally I intended this to be a one-shot story. But as it progressed, I realized that it wouldn't do too well. There were too many factors associated with making Shinji into the new Doc Ock, which included Spider Man, and Oscorp, and eventually SHIELD.

The scene with Nick Fury was based off of the _Iron Man_ post-credits scene.

I'll probably make this a two-to-three chapter story, depending on what I have time for and all, but ultimately, this is what I have been working on for over the last month. (Along with other projects)

Hope everyone liked this. This idea actually came from Coranth and I couldn't resist writing it up. I hope this meets with his approval, mostly as a starter. And yes, I am going to be pairing up Shinji with Gwen Stacy, mostly because she kinda gets the short end of the stick, either in the comics where she dies or the movie (_Spider Man 3_) where she pretty much gets used and left alone. Also, it was part of Coranth's suggestion that Spider Man not be present, so as to give Shinji the spotlight.

And as always, leave me a review to let me know what you think.


	2. The New Heroes

_**SHINJI IKARI OCTAVIUS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Spider Man 2, Spider Man 3, or X2.

Summary: Shinji is teleported to another world where he gets adopted by the kindly Octavius couple which leads to his becoming the tentacle-armed Agent Octopus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**The New Heroes**

_How did I get myself into this mess?_ Shinji wondered as the SHIELD transport plane flew towards the Canadian Wilderness, specifically to Alkali Lake.

One of his arms swerved over to him and started chirping.

"Because I said yes? I know that, I was just...." he said as a second arm chirped at him. "...no I don't think mom and dad would have been arrested if I said no." he said as the third arm chirped. "No, I'm sure General Fury sending us to look for one of his people does not make us errand boys."

He was at least glad that General Fury had given him a custom-made black uniform with a strange SHIELD symbol on his chest. Equipt with black boots, black pants, black shirt, and black vest with holes in the back for his arms to extend through, Shinji was actually impressed someone had come up with a custom-made outfit for him so quickly.

While Shinji and his 'brothers-in-arms' continued talking, the two transport pilots couldn't help but stare at their odd passenger.

"So who is this guy again?" one of the pilots asked.

"Some kind of special operative I figured." the co-pilot said.

"Isn't he the guy who saved the girl from the construction crane a couple days ago?"

"I think so."

"Uh... is he talking to those mechanical arms?"

"Do you see anyone else back there?"

"Maybe the Invisible Woman's riding with us."

"Wish I could see that."

The transport eventually reached it's destination, a lake blocked up by a large dam miles from any form of civilization. There was a high degree of cloud-cover, which was to be expected this time of year.

"Are You Ready?" the second pilot shouted at Shinji as he stood at the back of the transport plane.

"Remind Me Again Why I Agreed To Do This?" Shinji shouted as the back of the transport opened up.

"Because You're The Guy With The Metal Arms?" the man said to the dark-garbed young man.

Shinji just stared at the guy as he tightened the straps on his parachute.

"Did I Happen To Mention I've Never Done This Before?" he shouted as the transport hit some turbulence, causing Shinji to lose his balance and fall out of the plane.

Two of his arms snaked out and grabbed the door of the transport.

"This Is Not What I Signed Up For!" Shinji shouted as he continued to flail behind the transport.

Looking down he saw his intended target and forced his arms to release him.

Free-falling towards the lake, he popped the chute and slowly drifted towards the east side of the lake where a military-grade helicopter was waiting. Looking at it strangely he followed a small trail to an old concrete bunker with a steel door that lead down into a dark maze of corridors.

_Looks like General Fury was right about this place_. Shinji thought as his metal arms scanned the dark corridors before Shinji descended down into the tunnels.

Shinji wasn't even sure why he was doing this, or where he was going, but forged ahead until he came to a fork in the tunnel.

_Where do I..._ he thought, then paused, as both he and his arms heard the sounds of fighting coming from the left tunnel.

Quickly moving down the tunnel he missed a grizzled 50-ish man slinking through the shadows. He eventually came to what looked like an old underground lab, where a pair of individuals in black leather were duking it out.

One was a rough-looking man with three metal claws popping out on each hand and a wild hair-style. The second was an attractive Chinese woman with foot-long claws springing out of her fingers.

And what's more, the woman was the person he had come to find.

_Yup, that's her._ Shinji thought as he held up the picture Fury had given him.

The arms started chirping while the fight was going on.

"No, I'm sure the General didn't intentionally neglect to tell us she was a mutant. Yes, I'm sure that the guy she's fighting is a mutant too. No, I don't want to see her pick her nose with those things." he said as the woman grabbed the man and tossed him across the lab. "Wow. Strong and beautiful."

The man got up and was about to attack, as the woman leaped through the air at him, claws out.

Wolverine's claws were out as Deathstryke flew through the air at him. Thus far the woman had given him a hell of a beating, her powers seemed to match his, both in terms of claws and healing factor.

_Stryker did a number on me, but did worse to her. I have to end this... and fast_. He said as she flew to him, only to get knocked away from him into the far wall.

"What the...." he gasped as a new figure entered the fight. And even to Wolverine, he was the strangest figure he had ever seen.

"Sorry to interrupt your fight, but I kinda need her in one piece." Shinji said.

"Who the heck are you?" Wolverine asked, staring at the mechanical arms that were coming out of the young man's back.

"Right now, a friend." the tentacle-armed young man said.

"Mine... or hers?" the razor-clawed mutant said.

"Well.... I came to retrieve her, so I have to interrupt your fight, if that helps."

"Actually, it does. I've got business with the guy who gave me these!" he said, holding up his claws.

While the pair spoke, Deathstryke had gotten up and leaped at the pair. Shinji's arms saw her attack and quickly lashed out, catching her arms and legs.

"Whoa!" Wolverine gasped as Shinji held Deathstryke in mid-air.

"Better go. I'll deal with this lady." Shinji said.

"Right. And thanks." he said as he moved over to where William Striker had escaped. He paused for a few seconds, turning back to Shinji. "Hey. I never got your name."

"You can call me.... Agent Octopus." Shinji said.

"Agent Octopus?" he asked before considering the metal arms. "Right. You can call me Wolverine." he said before running off to track down Stryker.

Once Wolverine had gone, Shinji turned back to the woman struggling in his mechanical grip.

"Now... what am I going to do with you?" Shinji asked, as suddenly, a massive wave of pain overtook her, causing her to shriek out in pain and squirm in his grip. "What the..." Shinji gasped as he dropped the woman who looked like she was having a seizure. Thinking quickly, Shinji went to look for some medical boosters to help her, when she stopped squirming and fell unconscious. "Okay... that was.... ARRGGHHHH!!!" Shinji shrieked as his own mind was suddenly assaulted.

_What is happening?_ One of the arms asked.

_Shinji's mind is being attacked!_ The second arm said.

_We must help him!_ The third arm said.

_But how?_ The fourth arm said.

_Combine our minds to block the attack!_ The second arm shouted.

The four arms focused their collective thoughts upon Shinji, quickly forming a barrier around his mind, like a poncho around a person to block the droplets of rain.

The strange mental attack stopped a minute later... but Shinji had long since recovered from that.

_Thanks guys!_ Shinji thought as he picked up Deathstryke and headed out of the underground bunker.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had no way of knowing that the psychic attack that Deathstryke had suffered, and that he had suffered a minute later, was being conducted by the mutant known as Professor X, who was being manipulated by William Stryker to destroy all mutants, which included Deathstryke. It was Magneto who turned Professor X the other way and tried to use him to destroy all the humans, like Shinji.

After he had gotten Deathstryke out of the base, before the dam collapsed, Shinji had called for a pick-up from the transport. Considering what had happened to him, he was lucky the pilots had landed the transport before they crashed it.

Once they were airborne, Shinji noticed that Deathstryke was starting to come around. And what's more, she wasn't trying to attack anyone.

"Where am I? This isn't Alkali Lake." she said, looking around, not noticing she was tied up with steel cables.

"We're on a transport headed back to New York." Shinji said.

"Oh, god! I remember. I remember everything!" she gasped. "Where's Stryker?" she asked again.

"Don't know. Do you remember who you are?" Shinji asked.

"I am..... Yuriko Oyama. I am an agent of SHIELD!"

"And apparently a mutant as well."

Noriko looked down at her hands, even though they were bound as well.

"Yes. Shortly after my infiltration of Stryker's anti-mutant group, he discovered I was one. Somehow I... I don't know how he did, but... he used some kind of mind-control serum on me, then put me through his experiments to lace adamantium to my skeleton."

"That sounds painful." Shinji winced at the thought of such an operation.

"It was. But the serum forced me not to care, and my mutation enabled me to survive." she said. "I would have done anything for him, even if it cost me my life. And worse... I remember all the things he made me do."

"Nothing.... degrading, I hope." he said with a look of concern on his face.

She turned and looked at him. "He didn't make me sleep with him, if that's what you mean. I was grateful for that, at least. By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Shinji Ikari Octavius. I'm code-named Agent Octopus." he said, his four mechanical arms waving about.

"So I see." she said. "Was that your choice, or General Fury's?"

"General Fury's."

"I see. Uh... can you untie me now?" she asked.

Shinji's mechanical arms snapped to attention.

"The mind-control serum has worn off now. I won't attack you, I promise."

"Alright." Shinji agreed. "But I'll be watching you, just to be sure." he said as his mechanical arms moved over to remove the metal cables that tightly bound her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, while Shinji had been away, three new individuals had risen up in New York.

Eddie Brock, photographer for the Daily Bugle, had inadvertently become the new Spider Man when he got bitten by the same spider that bit Peter Parker at the science center after it escaped. But what was worse, a strange meteorite had crash landed in the bay and released a black, liquid-like creature that bonded to the dead bodies of Peter Parker and Norman Osborn which were lying on the bottom of the river. Unbeknownst to anyone, the alien symbiote was able to sense their unique natures and tired to revive them in order to control them. Though regeneration, not revival, was more the word.

Unfortunately, the symbiote didn't have enough strength to fully regenerate both individuals and once it had drug them back to the shore, he abandoned them for a new host. It was then that a disoriented Eddie Brock came across the pair, and the symbiote bonded to him, sensing the same uniqueness that Peter had.

At virtually the same time, after Shinji had left, Nick Fury had pressured Harry Osborn to improve the Performance Enhancers that his father had originally developed. And like his father, without time to find a proper test subject---he tried it on himself.

And of course, while this was going on, escaped convict Flint Marko had managed to elude police and ended up in one of Osborn's science labs where he was blasted by an experimental particle-accelerator and turned into an alluvium-based shape-shifting Sand Man.

And as fate would have it, all three of these unusual individuals had decided to attack Oscorp on the same day.

Eddie Brock, now controlled by the alien symbiote, was attacking Oscorp after learning from Osborn about the Performance Enhancers that could create a foe as powerful as himself. He was attacking it in order to find the Enhancers so that he could enhancing Eddie's own powers.

Harry Osborn, who had been driven mad by his father Performance Enhancers, was ransacking the company looking for more weapons to make himself invincible.

And Flint Marko was attacking Oscorp in order to kidnap and extort money from Osborn, whom he felt was responsible for his transformation, in order to pay for his daughter Penny's medical bills.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The SHIELD transport flew over Oscorp and saw that the entire facility was under attack.

"What's going on down there?" Shinji asked the pilots.

"Not sure, sir. Reports say that three super powers are attacking the facility. SHIELD agents on the ground aren't having much luck dealing with them." the co-pilot answered, stilling listening to the transmissions coming out of his headset.

"We should get down there!" Yuriko said.

"Right." Shinji said and turned back to the pilots. "Make Another Pass! I'm Jumping Out!"

"_We're_ Jumping Out!" Yuriko said.

"Are you sure about this?" Shinji asked.

"It's my job, kid!" she stated, showing her un-clawed hands to him.

Shinji didn't argue, just wrapped his arms around the shapely woman and leaped out of the transport as it passed over the center of the complex.

The pilot's didn't notice that they hadn't taken a parachute with them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inside the large state-of-the-art laboratory of Doctor Otto Octavius, General Nicholas Fury and about a half-dozen remaining SHIELD agents were locked in combat against the three bizarre super villains who were attacking, though it was obvious that they weren't on the same side.

Despite this, the agents were having as much trouble with one of them as they were with three.

The black-garbed Spider Man-like creature leaped through the air and kicked one of the agents in the chest, slamming him hard into the concrete wall as the second agent kept firing on him.

The dark-garbed figure on the flying glider was throwing orange-colored bombs around the room, blasting two more agents across the room.

And the green-shirted man who seemed to be made out of sand was lashing out and taking out the last two agents with his shape-shifting hammer-like hands.

Off to the side, two people were huddled behind a large lab counter top.

"So... is this the reason you wanted to recruit my son?" Otto Octavius asked the dark-skinned man, glad his wife wasn't here now.

"More or less." Nick Fury said as he slammed another clip into his gun.

The agents were defeated and the three super villains were about to turn on the nearest occupants, when the skylight exploded open and two people fell into the room and dropped to the floor. One of the figures extended three mechanical arms to grab and swing off of anything in order to slow their descent. This included the lighting fixtures on the ceiling and the large machines in the lab.

The pair swung back on the mechanical arms and dropped onto the counter top where Nick and Otto were hiding. The pair looked up and stared at two people they recognized immediately.

"Shinji?" Otto gasped as he saw his son.

"Hi dad." Shinji said to his father.

"Yuriko?" Nick gasped as he saw his operative.

"Hey boss." Yuriko said to the man.

New Goblin gripped one of his bombs and hurled it at the pair of newly arrived individuals.

One of Shinji's arms saw the bomb fly towards them, so it snaked out, grabbed the bomb and hurled it to the opposite side of the room. The bomb exploded as Shinji and Yuriko ducked behind the lab table.

"You send me on a little errand, I leave for a couple days, I get back and things have gone straight to hell!" Shinji said to Fury before he grabbed both his father and the SHIELD director and pulled them out of the lab. "Get going, I'll deal with this!" he shouted to the pair.

"You mean _we'll_ deal with this!" Yuriko said to him.

"You sure about this, Agent Oyama?" Shinji asked.

Yuriko just extended her claws from her ten fingers and glared at him. "Call me Deathstryke, Agent Octopus!"

Shinji just turned back as the three villains, still not working together, attacked the pair.

Agent Octopus sprang from the ground with his arms and into the air, knocking New Goblin off his glider as Sandman lunged towards him. Deathstryke followed suit and lunged at the black Spider Man, slashing at him with her claws. Sandman lunged at Agent Octopus as the young man lashed out with his mechanical arms, spraying part of his opponent across the room.

Black Spider Man knocked Deathstryke across the room after dodging her claws.

"You're not Spider Man, are you?" she asked getting back to her feet.

"No. I'm not." Black Spider Man said.

"So what do I call you?" she asked, extending her claws once more.

"We are poison to you.... so you can call us... Venom!" he hissed with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and an incredibly long, red tongue.

_We? Us? Is he more than one person? _She thought as Venom lunged at her again.

New Goblin got back up and leapt at Agent Octopus, who had grabbed a pair of black goggles from the lab so as to keep parts of Sandman from getting into his eyes. He never made it as one of the arms lashed out and knocked him backwards into one of the electrical generators, electrifying him with intense energy.

Deathstryke slashed again at Venom, the symbiote villain jumping back to avoid the claws as his body quickly healed the injury. He leaped up onto the wall, nearly ten feet off the ground as his female opponent raced after him.

"Get back down here and fight!" Deathstryke shouted.

"No. How about you... come up!" Venom snarled as he fired his webline's to her, wrapping around her wrists and tugging fiercely.

Deathstryke was flung through the air and tossed into a large rack of mechanical devices, which came crashing down on top of her as she fell to the ground.

With his opponent down, Venom turned back to the tentacle-armed young man who was trying to stop the shape-shifting man of sand.

_And while they are distracted, we'll go and finish what we originally came here to accomplish!_ Venom thought as he went off to try and locate the lab that the Performance Enhancers were kept.

However, that didn't happen as a slim, female figure rose up through the mechanical rubble and glared angrily at the symbiote.

"Alright! That..... hurt!" she growled as she grabbed one of the devices and hurled it at Venom.

The device slammed into Venom's head, knocking him backwards into a collection of chemical vials and containers, covering him in liquids. However, the device that Deathstryke had hit him with, which was actually a prototype for the thermal bombs that Norman Osborn had developed, which had been damaged by Deathstryke hurling it at Venom, suddenly sparked to life and blasted the symbiote with intense energy.

The energy was a combination thermal plasma and magnesium phosphorous, that enveloped Venom in intense heat. However, it also caused the chemicals he had been drenched in to vaporize his symbiote skin to such a degree that it relinquished control of his mind and body.

Venom collapsed to the ground as Deathstryke turned back to see that her partner had managed to capture Sandman using the most unlikely of devices.

An industrial-strength, air-tight vacuum.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I still can't believe you did that!" Deathstryke said to Agent Octopus as his mother bandaged his left arm.

"I didn't have much choice." Agent Octopus replied as his father and General Fury just stared at the now imprisoned Flint Marko inside a special air tight glass chamber. "Punching him wasn't working so I figured I'd use a more... appropriate method."

"Appropriate? You sucked him up into a vacuum! I mean... it's like something out of a cartoon!"

"Is that what you're upset about?" Rosalie Octavius asked, while checking one of the mechanical arms for any lingering sand.

"No. I'm just... kinda shocked that it worked." Deathstryke said.

While the pair were sitting down at one of the undamaged counters in the lab, Harry Osborn walked over to the pair, still dressed in his New Goblin costume.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Shinji asked, still a little shocked that it had been Harry in the suit.

"Not so good." Harry said, still rubbing his head. "Though I should be glad you knocked me into that electrical generator. It neutralized whatever side-effects the Performance Enhancers had on me."

"So you're not going to try and kill us?" Deathstryke asked.

"Not after the thrashing I got last time." he said as he sat down next to the pair.

"Speaking of which... how's the webhead?" Agent Octopus asked.

"Better. Though he's a little confused about what happened. Or how he got like this." Deathstryke said as the group looked over and saw the dark-garbed Spider Man resting on a lab table with an armed guard standing over him as a doctor and scientist ran another battery of tests on his strange black suit.

While the trio mused on what was going to happen to the new Spider Man, Nick Fury was making the contained Flint Marko an offer.

"You're serious?" Marko asked the dark-skinned man.

"Oh course. We'll pay for your daughters medical treatments... and in return, you work for me!" Fury said.

"As one of your agents." he said with disbelief.

"That's right." Fury said. "And in addition to your daughter's medical bills... we'll expunge your record. Give you a clean slate."

Marko actually liked how that sounded.

"And how long do I have to work for you?" Marko asked.

"Well, five years is the usual length of service for something like this. If you do a good job, it'll be no more than that."

"Unless I become too valuable for you to just let me walk around."

"You're already that. Considering what you are... I'd probably be willing to bring you on full-time. Expunged record or not." Fury said.

"You mean, an actual job."

"Even with an expunged record, it might be hard for you to get a regular job."

"Yeah. Guess so." he said with a depressed sigh.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fury eventually managed to convince the new group of superhumans to join SHIELD as his special agents. He didn't offer any of them a place on his Avengers Initiative, since they were all unknowns. Aside from Shinji that is.

Eddie Brock, who had proven less hostile since his symbiote had been 'depossessed', was made into the new Spider Man. He even looked like a dark-garbed Spider Man, not like the monstrous Venom.

Flint Marko would become the Sandman.

Harry Osborn would become the New Goblin, when he wasn't running his company.

And Yuriko Oyama took the name Deathstryke that she had once held under Stryker's control.

Shinji kept the code-name of Agent Octopus when he went out on special missions, but whenever he was helping out in his fathers lab he was simply known as Shinji Ikari Octavius.

Such was the case when Gwen Stacy decided to pay him a visit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Two days after the massive battle at Oscorp, Shinji and his father were still in the process of cleaning up the lab.

"Shinji?" Rosie Octavius called to her son, who was using his metal arms to hang from the ceiling while he wielded another panel into place with his flesh-and-blood arms.

"Yes?" Shinji called back.

"You have a visitor!"

_Visitor_? He thought.

_I hope it's not another reporter!_ The first arm spoke.

_Maybe it's that blond girl who we rescued from that construction crane_. The second arm said.

_We'd best find out_. The third arm said.

Shinji crawled down the wall and dusted himself off as Gwen Stacy walked into the lab.

_HA! I knew it!_ The second arm said.

_Be quiet and let's find out why she's here!_ The fourth arm said.

"Ms Stacy." Shinji said with a bow. "It nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Shinji." she said with a smile.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, uh... I have two tickets to a play this weekend. And I was hoping you'd like to join me. As my way of saying 'thank you' for saving my life." she said with a mild blush.

Shinji looked shocked as his arms started chatting.

_She's asking you out! You should take her up on it!_ The second arm said.

_You say no and it could hurt her_. The fourth arm said.

_Not that it wouldn't be nice to go out once in a while to relax_. The third arm said.

_Then again we do kinda stand out in a crowd_. The first arm said.

_Can't be avoided. But she wouldn't be asking us if she didn't like us._ The second arm said.

_She likes us because we saved her life_. The third arm said.

_All the more reason not to reject her._ The fourth arm said.

"ENOUGH!" Shinji shouted at the arms, causing them, and Gwen, to jump back. "Sorry. They just wouldn't stop talking." he said to the girl. "Uh... I'd like to go. If you don't mind being seen with a guy with four metal arms."

"I really don't mind at all." Gwen smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(SHIELD Science Lab 1)

Fury walked into the hidden lab and stared at the two figures in the human-sized glass tubes, floating in special medical liquid with breathing masks attached to their faces. The young man in the first tank with the torn red and blue outfit was missing a leg, which was slowly being repaired by advanced nano-machines. The older man in the second tank in the torn green outfit was missing an arm, which was also being repaired by nano-machines.

"How are they doing?" Fury asked.

"They were barely alive when we found them. But their vitals are getting better." the doctor said.

"And their DNA and blood-work?" Fury asked.

"It's what we figured, sir." he said, handing the director two clipboards with their medical records attached to them.

Fury looked over both reports and grinned.

"Alright, then. Let me know when their bodies have been fully repaired."

"Yes, sir."

"And once they are.... we'll begin Project: Thunderbolt!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

In case no one noticed, the two people in the glass tanks were Peter Parker and Norman Osborn, who SHIELD agents found at the shoreline and brought them to their secret lab. They were already dead when the symbiote found and merged with both of them, rejuvenating their bodies and bringing them back to 'half-dead' before abandoning them for Brock.

Originally I was just going to clone them, but I thought that was a cliché idea. I'm probably stretching things by using the symbiote to help bring them back to life. Probably would have turned them into zombies, ordinarily.

And I hope no one minds that I did a mild crossover with _X-Men 2_ movie, and saved Deathstryke from being killed by Wolverine. The way I saw it, she was a victim and pawn of Stryker, not an actual villain like she has been portrayed in the comics and cartoons. Since there wasn't much explanation for who and what she was in the movie, I thought to give her a better back story, and made her a SHIELD agent who was also a mutant. And also, Fury didn't know about her being a mutant because he isn't used to dealing with them like Stryker is.

And just so everyone knows, Shinji was approached by Fury to be part of his Avengers Initiative, unlike Venom, Sandman and New Goblin because they are not public figures. No one knows about them yet, so for now Fury can create his own superhuman black ops group. Which includes Deathstryke. Fury also sent Shinji to find one of his agents as a kind of test for him.

And just so everyone knows, my next updates will be for 'Shinji X' and 'Shinji Meets The Avengers'. Hopefully for tomorrow.


End file.
